Follow The Darkness - I'm NOT A Killer!
by Guidespirit
Summary: Darkkit is accused of killing his kin, Silverkit Darkkit is then shunned by his clan and his littermate, thats when he started to want something, something called death... how long will he want it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

" Hurry up Silverkit!" mowed her kin, Darkkit " Wait!, i'm nearly ther-" she mowed " eee... Foxes !, foxes Darkkit!" Darkkit ran, leaving Silverkit alone " Stonestar, Stonestar !" he squealed panting when he reached the camp, Stonestar glanced at him from his den " Foxes!, foxes near Bloodstones!" he mowed " Silverkit's there!" Stonestar stared for a moment and then whispered something to his deputy then ran towards Darkkit " What were you doing out of camp?, Mistlight is sending a group of warriors to take them on" Darkkit just looked around for an excuse, he didn't have one... what was he doing with a two moon kit out of camp? Was Silverkit okay, how could Stonestar be so calm? Suddenly a loud yelp could be heard a tall black tom ran into camp. " Silverkits dead!" he yowled Darkkit paused, his littermate Graykit stared at him, he knew what was going on... but how?

That moonrise Silverkit's dead corpse was dragged to camp it looked horrible she only had one eye, a bit of her ear was bitten off... Darkkit couldn't look, he loved his kin more then anything after his parents died Silverkit and Graykit were all he had... Graykit licked his littermates ear " Its okay Darkkit..." he mowed Darkkit could feel a tear run down his face, Silverkit was suppose to be medicine cat apprentice, it was a rule for FireClan to have atleast on cat training to learn medicine... who would it be next? Darkkit and Graykit were out of the list, they were far to agile and fast maybe Falconpaw the youngest apprentice... that would be a good choice... " Darkkit !" yowled Stonestar angrily, but why would he be angry? Darkkit and Graykit padded towards the FireClan leader " What is it Stonestar?" mowed Darkkit confused " You know 'what it is' Darkkit, hurting a other clan cat is against the warrior code... and you know that...you just a kit but-" Darkkit cut him short, " I have no idea what your talking about Stonestar..." Graykit stared at Silverkit in disgust, she looed even badder up close... he empty eye was filled with squiggly things... they moved around and they looked like adders. " Darkkit, you killed Silverkit !" mowed Stonestar angrily his tail pointing at tiny claw marks on Silverkit. " I di-" Stonestar put his tail over Darkkit's mouth " You shall stay in the clan, but this better NEVER happen again!" hissed Stonestar Darkkit nodded, he was worried. Darkkit noticed Graykit stared at Darkkit in disgust, Stonestar's tail still on Darkkit`s mouth. Darkkit sighed. He lost the trust of Stonestar and Graykit... even his Clan refused to talk to him, killing kin why would someone do that? they all thought or whispered when he passed by. Darkkit`s ceremony was going to be a moon late for a punishment. His life was falling apart piece by piece... goodbye being leader, or all those other little kit dreams that once existed he only had one purpose of life... to die, nothing else.

Darkkit woke up, his littermate was apprenticed last moon, it was his turn now... Darkpaw? the only part of him that wasn't black were his paws... 'urg whatever' he thought... Darkkit's claws were long, longer then a normal kits, ofcourse he WAS seven moons not six or under... he sighed he had scars all over him, he often kicked the wall to help him fall asleep he didn't like life,,, sometimes he wished it would leave... death would it mean happiness or sadness? " May all cats old enough to climb the FireBridge gather under the StoneBush for a clan meeting!" Darkkit knew it was time, he groaned and walked to the StoneBush the clan still hadn't forgotten what he had done two moons ago... sometimes he wished they would get over it but... he wouldn't forgive himself...

Stonestar had sorrow in his eyes but looked straight, " Darkkit, the clan has made a decision, that..." Stonestar stuttered " Darkkit, me and Mistlight have decided, that our clan would be better without you..." Graykit shouted something the other cats wanted the small tom to die, he could sense it... " You are now allowed to attack Darkkit when you see him on FireClan territory... forever will we miss you Darkkit, you had a bright future, and a prophecy. That will never be unlocked now" sighed Stonestar whispering something under his breath Darkkit saw a tall black tom, about his age hiding behind a tree signaling him to follow, Darkkit didn't know why but he did... He followed the cat to his destiny.


	2. Allies

**Allies**

**FireClan**

Leader - **Stonestar**  
Deputy - **Mistlight **

Medicine Cat - Streamfur  
Medicine Cat Apprentice - **Falconpaw**

Warriors -  
**Greyheart  
Silvermist  
Shadoweddestiny  
Preyseeker  
Deathsight  
Brightsky **

Apprentices -  
**Warmpaw  
Streampaw  
Graypaw**

Elders -  
**Mistysight**

Kits -  
**Bearkit**

**EarthClan**

Leader - **Hiddenstar**  
Deputy - **Scarredheart**

Medicine Cat - **Leafpool [ HELL YEAH! xD ]**

Warriors -  
**Eclipsesky  
Emptysoul  
Hiddenfear  
Sparrowwings  
Lizardeyes  
Falllensky**

Apprentices -  
**Stormpaw**

Elders -

**Silvermoon [ yay for nooby names ! ]**

Queens -  
**Darkenedheart**

Kits -  
**Bluekit**

**RushClan**

****Leader- **Sevenstar**  
Deputy- **Hollowleaf****  
**

Medicine Cat - **Crowbeak**  
Medicine Cat Apprentice - **Cinnamonsky**

Warriors -

**Blackfeet  
****Goldenstare  
Yellowstare  
**

Elders -

**Lionsteam**

Queens -

**Flyingsong**

**GlowingClan**

Leader - **Foreststar**  
Deputy -**Hopeseeker**

Medicine Cat - **Skywatcher**

Warriors -

**Lostgaze -  
****Windstorm  
Mountainclimber  
Dampheart**

Queens -  
**Flowerfern**

Kits -  
**Waterkit**

**CaveClan**

Leader- **Flora**  
Deputy- **Shadows**

Medicine Cat- ** Fern**

Warriors -  
**Rose  
****Adder  
Knot**

Apprentices -

**Saphire**

Kits -

**Ruby**

* * *

FireClan - FireClan cats are smart with their herbs and are hard to beat in battle, however they can get jealous, over-emotional etc. easily.

EarthClan - While not the hardest to beat in battle EarthClan cats know how to gain what they want, when they want their smell is hard seek out, because they commonly cover themselves in herbs.

RushClan - RushClan cats are master hunters, they know lots of battle moves but aren't good with territory and don't know when to surrender.

CaveClan - CaveClan is one of the newest clans, they are odd because they get, or keep loner names, CaveClan never battles, they are in the closest peace with EarthClan.

* * *

FireClan - ThunderClan - LionClan

EarthClan - RiverClan - Ocelots [ Don't question it ]

RushClan - WindClan - LeopardClan

CaveClan - FireClan, EarthClan, RushClan, Loners - Mixed

* * *

Just a fill in the blanks clue for the ending - S_ m_ D_ i_ S_ w_ h_ d_ a_ t_ h_ w_ h_ h_ t_ s_. lol?, you mad bro? :3


End file.
